


His Devoted Human

by ShroudedSilhouette



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShroudedSilhouette/pseuds/ShroudedSilhouette
Summary: When the devil walks the earth and finds his first love, evil shall be released, in order to harness the evil and bring upon light to the world the first love must repent for her sin and vow to remind the fallen angel what love once was.The real prophecy has now been revealed and Chloe Decker is as determined as ever to save her partner and remind him what love really is, so she prays to him, for him.But, there is but one issue, Lucifer has lost his memory and doesn't remember his beloved detective. Arriving on earth to find the woman who helps him sleep at night, he's sure it's all a ploy to break his heart.In the mix with cases that hit too close to home, memory loss, an undeniable connection and a new group called the Crucifiers, can Lucifer and Chloe ever find their way back to eachother's hearts before it's all too late?





	1. Praying To My Lucifer

"When the devil walks the earth and finds his first love, evil shall be released" Amenadiel began as he took his seat "In order to harness the evil and bring upon light to the world the first love must repent for her sin and vow to remind the fallen angel what love once was" his voice was raspy as he choked over the words "Chloe, are you ready?" 

Wiping away her tears, she nodded briefly and squeezed his hand, shut her eyes tightly and began her prayer "Lucifer, my" she sobbed "My Lucifer". 

Lucifer halted in his steps, span on his heel and gazed into the emptiness, somehow he must have imagined such a sweet, melodic voice calling his name. 

"Today I heard the prophecy, the real prophecy, the one that says I must repent for my sin, my sin of loving" she couldn't say the last word, her chest was far too tight and her breaths were coming out in gasps. 

He frowned as he stepped over the flames that circled him viciously, usually one didn't repent their sins to him, he was the punisher, did she want a punishment? 

"But, my love is not a sin" she shook her head "Because nothing about loving is a sin" her heart weighed heavily in her chest, ocean blue eyes swarmed with tears as she opened them and stared down at the wooden table. "Maybe right now you don't remember what love is". 

This made him recoil, who would speak to him so brutally about an emotion he had never been blessed with? Who in their right mind would speak to the Devil himself? 

"But" Chloe moved her free hand to the necklace that adorned her neck "I will remind you, come what may, even if that means, even if that means coming to hell myself".

Amenadiel snapped his head to the side "Chloe, no". 

Ignoring him, she looked up into the abyss of darkness "Lucifer, you will be loved".

Lucifer clenched his fists tightly "Who's there?" Storming through the ashes of burnt buildings and climbing over shards of broken glass, he growled "Show yourself". But, no one did. He would not pretend to understand the prayer, neither would he pretend he believed anyone would want to show him love. He was the Devil, but he was no fool. 

~~~

Chloe sank to her knees, one of Lucifer's shirts pressed closely to her chest, inhaling the musky aftershave and cigarette smell, she began to rock backwards and forwards "LUCIFER" oh how her heart ached for him, the man that would sacrifice himself and his happiness just to keep her and her daughter safe. 

Awakening from a deep sleep, he rubbed his eyes. There was the voice again, so real and so raw through his head. 

"Ella said if you pray with your heart that you'll always be heard" she could barely control her cries "So, here I am, praying to you, my Lucifer". 

Not that he was ever a man who wanted to be owned, but hearing that voice speak as if he was hers made him feel something and it had been so very long since he had felt something. 

"I'm praying for your soul, not mine" she scrunched her eyes up tightly and fell back onto the floor, "I can see the stars, it's like looking in your eyes" it was so easy to admit these things when she knew he couldn't respond. 

Lucifer swallowed uncomfortably and turned his head toward the broken mirror, he did not see stars he saw nothingness, he did not have a soul to save, he was as empty as his father's promise to love him eternally. 

Maybe this was all pointless, maybe he couldn't even hear her. But the thought of him having some comfort from her voice pushed her to carry on. "Close your eyes, give me your hand darling, do you feel my heart beating? Do you understand? Do you feel the same? Am I only dreaming? Is this burning an eternal flame?" 

Closing his eyes, he led back onto the rocks "I believe it's meant to be, darling, I watch you when you are sleeping- you belong with me, do you feel the same?  
Am I only dreaming? Or, is this burning an eternal flame?" He had always been mortified by the cheesy songs played on earth, but this song seemed to soothe him, it wrapped around him like a blanket to protect him from the cold. 

~~~

"Lucifer" Chloe whimpered, tossing and turning as nightmares continued to grab at her. "Lucifer, please, please".

Jumping up, he ran his hands over his face. Had somone harmed the one woman devoted to praying for him? No, this couldn't be possible. No one would hurt someone so...pure. 

"I need you".

"Say my name" he almost pleaded, his name was a curse but from her lips it sounded like a blessing. 

"Lucifer" she groaned once more. 

And just like that, the weight atop his shoulders crumbled into nothingness, the shackles of his own self hatred released his wrists, even if for only a moment, the Devil had been freed. That was when he decided, he couldn't let any harm befall his devote, no, he knew what she needed, her very own guardian Devil.

~~~

"Put your hands up, where I can see them" Chloe shouted, her gun firmly in her dominant hand. The second the man turned around and stepped back so she could cuff him, she shoved it into her holster only to be elbowed in the face. Slipping back she bashed into the pole, feet tripping over air then she was over the edge, one hand gripping the glass tightly, her sweaty palm causing her to lower even more "Help, help" looking down, she shuddered at the sight, bile imminently rising in her throat.

A cool hand grabbed her wrist and caused her head to lift, the sight that met her eyes wasn't one she was expecting to see "Oh my god". 

Lucifer rolled his eyes, what was the human's obsession with his dear dad? "Oh my Lucifer, you mean" he corrected "I need to file a missing person's report" pulling her up and over the pole, he smirked when she clambered into his chest "As much as I don't mind a little one on one, I will be happy to satisfy you when I find my devoted human" swiping her nose, he stepped back. "Lucifer Morningstar and you are?" 

You can find my two shot here: https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/44687266?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_226641211

I hope you enjoyed chapter one, please let me know your thoughts x


	2. Too Detectivey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe tries to make Lucifer believe it was her who had prayed for his soul.

"Detective Chloe Decker" she ran her tongue over her bottom lip somewhat anxiously. Why was he asking her name? Why was he staring at her like he had absolutely no idea who she was? So many questions circled her head, but none of them seemed to matter when she looked up at him.

Lucifer's eyes narrowed "Ah, then you can help me" upon arriving on earth he had bumped into the officers of a crime scene accidentally, who had seemed to read his mind before he even had the chance to explain his issue, they had directed him toward the detective. "All I know, is that the person is a woman and she spends her time being devoted to yours truly" his brows waggled flirtatiously.

She couldn't quite believe he was here, many a time she had seen visions of him beside her, taunting and teasing her as he normally did, but when she reached out to touch him he had disappeared into thin air, so this time she had to make sure. Ever so carefully she lifted her hand and touched his face "Lucifer". 

"Yes that is my name detective, don't wear it out" of course he found it strange how she looked at him, how she reached out to touch him, but then again who in Los Angeles was normal? 

The prophecy rung cruelly in her head, of course, he didn't remember her, instead he was here not for her but to find some loyal woman, great, this was exactly what she needed. Yet she couldn't deny how good it felt to hear him call her detective again, it was like all those months she had been thirsty for something and now, today, that thirst was quenched. Chloe knew the only way to fulfill the prophecy and get her Devil back was to help him, but she had to control the surge of jealousy running rampant through her veins first. "So, this woman, tell me about her?" 

"Well, detective, I tracked her as far as here, but she must be missing, you see it has been a whole day and she hasn't contacted me, that's twenty four hours" his voice rose an octave in alarm.

"Lucifer, missing person reports aren't filed until fourty eight hours have passed" she tried to avoid staring into his muddy brown eyes that tended to look like a fresh golden meadow when he smiled. "But, i'm happy to check the system just in case, I assume you have her number or a social media account that you use to contact her?" 

"Oh no, I never contact her, she contacts me, I don't know her name or what she looks like, just that she is a female".

"You aren't really giving me much to go on" her radio crackled on her hip "One second, Dan, what's up? I'm kind of in the middle of-".

"We got him Chloe, we're taking him to the station, when you didn't come down with him, I was worried" there was a beep, then silence "He's back Chlo". 

"I know" unsure of what else to say, she switched it off then turned back around "Exactly how do you talk to this woman?" 

Lucifer rolled his eyes "I told you, detective" he admonished "I don't speak to her, she speaks to me, through prayer".

His words hit like a ton of bricks, he was looking for her. Her Lucifer, her partner had been so worried for her, he had come back to earth to find her. Her heart soared, that meant he had heard her, that somehow he had felt connected to her. "So uh, you know her voice?" Chloe twirled a strand of her hair around her index finger and fluttered her eyelashes. 

Lucifer blinked once, then blinked again "Yes that is correct detective" finally, he was getting somewhere. "But it is a voice quite hard to place when so many other voices are filling your head" something akin to guilt grabbed at his heart, he should know her voice better than anyone else's, but he was still a little dazed from the journey here. 

"Lucifer" she stomped her foot "It's me".

"Yes, I know who you are detective".

"You do?" 

"Yes, detective Chloe Decker from the LAPD" he shook his head "You said so yourself".

"No, I" she huffed "It's me, the woman who prays to you" a wide grin spread across her lips. 

Lucifer allowed his eyes to run down her body, then up again. "I'm afraid not detective, you're far too, detectivey" he waved his hand nonchalantly.

"What? What does that even mean?" Chloe pinched the brim of her nose, maybe if she repeated something she had said, he would listen "Lucifer, you will be loved" she stared him down, hoping he would realise. 

"That is a very good impression detective" then he stepped closer, tall frame towering over her "How did you know she said that to me?" 

She honestly had no idea why he was so reluctant to believe her "Because I was the one who prayed dummy, I sung Eternal Flame, remember?" 

The corner of his lips twitched "Detective, what is it you truly desire?" 

"Oh for goodness sake" shoving past him, she ran down the stairs. Regardless of how much she loved him, he still managed to get on her every nerve, even more so now. 

Lucifer perched himself atop the bar of the balcony, swinging his legs as he tried to figure out exactly why the detective was so adamant on making him believe she was his devote and why his magic hadn't seemed to work on her. It just seemed too simple, he arrives in L.A to be directed toward a detective and that specific detective is the one who prayed to him, no, it was far too easy, and if he knew anything, he knew that nothing good ever came easy, unless of course this was all his father's master plan. Glancing down at her he became intrigued by the way her ponytail swung from side to side as she walked with purpose, it was attractive to say the least. He decided he would have to put her to the test, if the detective was in fact the woman who prayed for his soul, she'd do anything to keep it safe. 

~~~

"Please" a woman begged, chest heaving with each shaky breath "Please, i'm sorry". 

A hooded figure stepped forward "You walked along the wrong path, away from God, away from all that is good in the world and the only way to save your soul is to set you free" he ignored her screams as he drilled her ankles and her wrists to the large cross and removed the ropes that had previously held her there. "Jesus did not die to allow you to keep sinning, he died to allow you to live a sin free life" holding the drill up he pressed his lips to her forehead then replaced his lips with the drill. 

~~~

Chloe brushed her hands up her arms, hair rising in the wind and scattering around her face, closing her eyes she tipped her head to the sky "Lucifer, if you can hear me, then" she dropped her head "Then believe me when I say that I am the one praying to you and that my name is-" she was cut off when Trixie ran toward her and stumbled into her legs "Hey Monkey".

"Mummy, were you talking to Lucifer? Is he okay?"

"Yes, he will be babe, he will be" pulling his shirt around her body even more, she turned away "Come on, let's get you to sleep". 

Lucifer swerved off the road, slammed his hands into the wheel and growled loudly. Truth was, he had no idea why he wanted to find her so badly, all he knew was that he wanted to, for once someone had considered how he would feel and rather than fear him she had spoken to him like he was worth something in this world and that was a feeling no one could ever steal from him. Maybe it was because he needed to have something to himself, someone he would never have to share. An idea soon manifested in his brain, he knew exactly how to get her attention. 

Any ideas what Lucifer's great plan is?


	3. Waiting An Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer begin to work on the case, but Lucifer's insecurities getting the better of him may be the least of their troubles when a blast from the past makes their very awaited return

Running Hell didn't have to be this way. Lucifer had told himself that his job as punisher of the guilty was a punishment in itself set upon him by his father. But every now and then he wondered if the darkness he had bathed his soul in was a necessity or, something he had wanted all along? Had he wished to have sins run through his veins just like the blood of his victims? Deep down, was wearing a crown of bones something he was proud of? Because only his father knew how he spoke his name with both pride and disgust, but Lucifer would never know which emotion out weighed the other. 

"Vic is Sara Richards, twenty five, frequent visitor to the Night Shade- a sex club" Ella turned the woman's wrist toward Chloe to show her the stamp "Maybe someone got jealous, the husband or fiance maybe?" She ran her gloved finger over the tan line on the woman's wedding finger "Or a secret lover?" Finally raising her head she followed the detective's gaze and gasped "Lucifer, oh my god" she ran toward him only to skid to a halt when he raised his hand. 

"Me being here has nothing to do with my father, I can assure you" he replied curtly, tugged at the lapels of his jacket and eyed Chloe "Someone is trying to steal my profession". 

"Ah in character I see" she winked and shot at him with her fingers "I gotcha cowboy". 

"Lucifer" he corrected and stepped around her "Detective I will be accompanying you on this case and before you-".

"Okay" Chloe sighed out, still a little shaken from seeing him in the flesh again, something told her that this murder was a little too biblical for her to work it out alone.

"Are you always this easy to please detective? Or is that just with me?" His voice took on a flirtatious undertone. 

"Lucifer we are at a murder scene".

"Yes?" 

Widening her eyes, she gestured to the body "Not appropriate".

"Oh, you want to be punished detective? A little sinner, are you?" He inched closer "Well that can be arranged".

Smacking her forehead, Chloe turned to Ella "This club, does it run every night?" 

"Wednesday nights and Saturday nights, so tonight, you and Lucifer should go" she squealed.

Chloe looked up at her partner "Will you-"

"It feels like I have been waiting an eternity for you to ask me to come detective" he waggled his brows then threw his hands up when she turned and stormed off "And that was?" 

"Inappropriate" Ella nodded and patted his shoulder sympathetically.

~~~

"Detective Chloe Decker has committed the biggest sin for she has fallen in love with the Devil himself, our brother Samael and for justice to be done, Miss Decker must be redeemed" Raguel turned to Amenadiel, his mousy brown curls long against his cheeks. "She refused to atone for her sins brother and that means I must take this issue into my own hands by delivering my own form of justice". 

"Raguel, you do not understand and maybe you never will but Chloe changed him then and she can change him again, it was Father's wish" he reasoned.

"And how can we know it was if Father never speaks to us directly? The prophecy says she must atone and she refused, therefore there is nothing you can do, nothing I will allow you to do to stop me from doing my job, the job Father blessed ME with, this city is better with me in it, I am redeeming the lost souls and allowing them to be free" in a flash he disappeared into the fog that surrounded them. 

~~~

Chloe brushed off her latex catsuit with her hands "I wore this one Halloween, do you think i'd fit in at a sex party?" She turned to her favourite demon.

Maze whistled loudly while walking around her to admire the way the one piece stuck to her curves "Damn Decker, where have you been hiding that body?"

She blushed profusely "I'll take that as a yes, anyway I have to go, you sure you'll be okay babysitting Trix?"

"Absolutely I was going to teach her how to throw knives" she held her hands up upon receiving a stern glare "Joking" she lied. 

~~~

Lucifer's jaw dropped when Chloe sauntered toward him "Detective, you look delightful" he purred and held his arm out "Shall we?" 

Tucking her arm around his she tried to ignore the shiver that ran down her spine and tried instead to focus on what tonight was- a job. But having her own morbidly strange sexual fantasies, she couldn't help but picture the devil beside her pleasing her before a crowd. Of course she had never been forward with her desires, especially not her dream of Lucifer with red horns protruding from his forehead, but tonight she would have to work on not sticking out like a sore thumb and that meant giving in to all the things she kept hid away so well. 

"Good evening" a small blonde woman who wore a lace brassiere and matching underwear came into sight "My name is Cassandra, you must be our new guests Clara and Sam". 

Knowing that tonight she would be known by a different name sent a thrill through her, Clara could be open about her fantasies in a way Chloe could never "Yes, our dear friend Sara pointed us to here, we're a bit nervous". 

"You know Sara?" She smiled widely "Then you know how frequently her and her husband come here, but um" she looked around "It's a no show tonight, so Rick must be working, you always knew it would be a great night when Rick was restrained" she winked. 

"So, Sara is the dominant one then?" Lucifer raised a brow.

"Oh yes, Rick is such a sub, but I know you'd never guess, it's always the most succesful, smartly dressed men that desire to be controlled the most". 

Chloe looked up at Lucifer, she wondered if that was something he desired, to be frank she had never gotten the chance to enquire about what he wanted. 

"And, what is it you desire Cassandra?" Lucifer watched her eyes glaze over and her knees wobble as she locked eyes with him. 

"To go home" her sigh made her shoulders deflate "I'm so tired of sex, I have to fake every single orgasm with my girlfriend". 

Chloe dragged him to the side "Lucifer, don't you think that Sara's murder was a little Jesus like?" 

"Well now that you put it like that" he stepped closer causing her back to hit the wall "Isn't it all a bit suspicious that I am sent straight to you upon arrival?" He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, smirking as her eyes closed "Then you claim to be praying to me, now a murder has been committed, practically identical to that of Jesus' death, it all seems a little" he lowered his head, lips brushing against her ear "Pre-planned, so I ask you once more detective, what is it that you truly desire?" 

Chloe's eyes shot open, her breathing laboured while she gazed up at him, far too caught up in the moment "You, Lucifer, it's always been you".

Lucifer retracted himself from the strange hold she had over him and flinched as if burnt by her words. "Nobody desires the devil, detective and that is how I know this is all a ploy to trick me" he rose his head to look up "I knew you were cruel dad, but never did I imagine you would be this cruel" his eyes flared a bloody red the second his jaw clenched, his voice was throaty and nearing aggressive. 

"No" she gripped his hand tightly "I would never lie to you Lucifer, believe me, stay, finish this case with me and you'll see" she begged, tears rimming her bright blue eyes that always seemed to trap him.

Everything about her pulled him closer, it was the finest witchcraft she held within her veins. "Fine detective, prove me wrong" a part of him hoped she would.

"Oooh is this roleplay? Can we watch?" One man shouted from the crowd of onlookers that now stood around them. 

~~~

"You died for their sins and still they continue to sin, Chloe Decker has fallen" Raguel made his hand into a fist and spat each word with venom "Has fallen in love with Samael, you did not die for nothing, with the powers blessed upon me I resurrect you from the dead and call you from Heaven above to grace the earth once more with your body, heart and soul so that when you die once more, the blessed one will become who she is truly meant to be, the epitome of grace and goodness, your human counterpart, your soulmate- the woman who will die for salvation, just as you once did Jesus". 

 

None of this was planned, I have absolutely no idea why my brain thought Jesus' return was a good idea:')


	4. Wade In The Water, Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their investigation goes stale, Chloe plans her next steps only to find herself alone, leaving to clear her head she receives a vital clue that could be life threatening if she doesn't work it out in time.

"What are you going to do Detective?" He couldn't wait to see how she would react, regardless of everything that had happened recently, he knew she would be like every other man and woman- helpless to his charms, she was just a woman who wanted to use him to live out her darkest desires, that was all she would ever be.

Tugging her bottom lip, Chloe looked up at her partner and exhaled loudly. Every moment with him felt like it was on a timer and she didn't want their first intimate moment to be in front of a crowd, taking his hand she tugged him to the side. The most important thing was making sure he knew she wasn't like others in his life, that she was different, she didn't just want his body- she wanted his soul. "Intel then we-".

He nodded knowingly "I expected nothing less, Detective" turning his body around so he was now shielding hers, his eyes darkened. "Now, who wants to tell me what they desire?" 

~~~

Dan tapped his watch "You're late" looking around him slowly, he pulled an envelope from his inside pocket and handed it to the hooded individual before him.

"Detective Daniel Espinoza" the man took his time to speak each word, as if tasting the flavour of each singular syllable. "There isn't a set price when a man sells his soul, why have you priced your soul so lowly? What will become of you when they know?" 

"Look" yanking him by his collar and shoving him into the wall, he held him there by his arm. "I didn't come here to listen to your views about what I do, you know what I want, now give it to me" he ordered briskly. Like a starved man finally getting his first morsel of food, he grabbed at the envelope and held it to his chest, turned and walked away with it. 

A sinister smile took over the figure's face "Oh, Daniel, whatever has become of you?" 

~~~

"I don't think the husband did it, it seems kind of out of character for a submissive to go and kill someone, that speaks against everything they do, unless there was more to their relationship, but then why be so public about it? No one who wants to hide things frequents a sex club, we'll go see the husband tomorrow and-" Chloe looked around "Lucifer?" She could have sworn he was beside her a second ago, she peered over her shoulder "Lu-" the words caught in her throat when he stepped into her line of sight, his arm wound around a woman's waist as he bent his head to whisper in her ear. 

Faltering back, her chest tightened. She hadn't really expected Lucifer to go back to his old ways, it wasn't like he was to blame, he had no idea who she was anymore. Unable to continue watching she span on her heel and sped to her car, hitting her hands against the wheel she tried to catch her breath, tears now blurring her vision as she started the car. "Pull yourself together Decker" she admonished, but jealousy coursed through her veins till it coiled menacingly around her heart making it thump in her ears. 

The radio switched itself on when the key switched the igniton, an eerie voice blared through the speakers, almost hypnotic in the way it sung, "Wade in the water, wade in the water, children wade, in the water, God's gonna trouble the water, who's that young girl dressed in red? Wade in the water, must be the children that Moses led, God's gonna trouble the water". 

Too focused on what she had just seen she paid no attention to the lyrics, swerved past a car and swiped the back of her hand across her tear stained cheeks. Chloe knew she was getting upset over nothing, but it was easier when she hadn't realised she loved him, but now she knew, everything had changed. 

"You are a child of God, when you face a struggle, remember that the Messiah will return to right the wrongs and deliver us from evil". 

Her brows furrowed, what kind of radio station was this? Turning her attention to it, she tried to change it but to no avail. It became louder, screeching painfully through her eardrums. Pressing a multidude of buttons, she grit her teeth in annoyance "Come on". 

Out of nowhere, a car zoomed into hers, knocking it over so it landed on it's roof and skid across the ground, spinning in circles as her head smashed against the steering wheel, the belt strangled her neck and her foot hung out of the window. Blood dripped down her forehead, matting her hair and staining her pale skin. 

Blinking through the haze, she swallowed the blood circling her tongue and moved her hand to her ribs, a sob shook through her, head pounding from the impact and her senses overloaded with screams, the distinct smell of burning and indescribable agony. Sucking in a harsh breath, Chloe called out to the only person she knew could reach her in time, "Lucifer". Her head lulled to the side and her hand dropped from her front, the white of her eyes the only colour visible on her face other than the dark red droplets that trailed down her cheek.

Lucifer looked around fast "Hello?" Ignoring the woman's confused stare he noted the empty parking space, then he was running as fast as his legs could carry him, lactic acid built quickly, burning his legs from the inside, out. Breathless, he rounded the corner and froze "GET AWAY FROM HER".

I am soooo sorry this took so long, I was so blocked on how to write this chapter, it's not the best, but it's out!   
Let me know what you think, thanks so much for being so patient! Xx


	5. The Woman Dressed In Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer arrives at the car crash with only one thing in mind, saving Chloe, but when a blast from the past wants to help, Lucifer must decide what's most important to him.

Lucifer had never really had to worry about loss, never had to say goodbyes that lasted forever and never had to mourn someone. He had always been lucky enough to be able to visit anyone who mattered to him. The difference now, was that if Chloe died today he'd never see her again, angels went to heaven and the devil remained in hell. He wasn't about to taint her purity by breaking into heaven if she ended up there.

As he pulled the car door off and threw it across the road, he ignored the reverberations as it bounced away, his only focus was pulling her from the car wreck and into the safety of his arms. He should have been with her, should have protected her, should have stayed by her side. He was a curse to many and today he was a curse to her. 

The only thing he could see was the blood sinking into her clothes, covering her skin till all he could see was red. But even blood couldn't take away from her beauty, she was his heavenly woman dressed in red. As his hands shook while cradling her head to his chest, flashes of ruby lips against his own made his head swirl, "Detective" the word sounded like a prayer, one that certainly wasn't to his father, but to whom he did not know.

"Brother" a sad voice spoke up from behind him "I can help, if you just let me-".

"DON'T TOUCH HER" his voice made the earth quake as he span round with her in his arms "I will not allow you to take from me again" he had no idea where this protective instinct sprung from, all he knew was that he had to be the one to keep her safe. 

Chloe groaned, snuggled her face into his chest and tried to focus on the voices that seemed so far away. 

"It's okay, Detective" he assured, eyes staring holes into the man before him "I've got you". 

"Are you still this selfish? Without my help she may die".

"Enough" his eyes matched the colour staining his suit, voice raspy and full of venom with each word he spat "You may be the people's saviour, but you are not mine and you are not hers, I can save her without your help, I never needed you then" his voice cracked "And I don't need you now" and with that he stormed away, unaware of the storm brewing within his family that would drown everything he had come to care for in acidic rain.

~~~

Chloe awoke with a crick in her neck and a very bruised body alongside it. Peering through her lashes, she cleared her throat "How long have I been out?" 

"Three years" his facial expression morphed into one of immense pity.

She couldn't help but smile "You're such an ass" pushing her elbows into the mattress to sit up, she ended up bouncing back into the comfy warmth of the bed. 

"Detective, this place, your home, Lux" he stood tall, towering over her "Is it really yours?" 

"Would you believe me if I told you it was yours, but that I have been staying here while you've been gone?" 

He made no movement for a second "No".

"Then yes, it's really mine" she grinned up at him "Can I have some water?" 

Lucifer held the glass to her lips "Daniel, your partner directed me here, I hope you didn't mind".

Her brows furrowed, why did he seem so distant all of a sudden? "Detective Douche, you mean?" 

The swelling round her eyes and darkened circles littering her skin made him feel ill, a few more minutes and she could have been dead. Why that bothered him so much, he didn't know, all he did know was that he had heard her last night, like all the previous nights before, but why a woman like her would call out to a devil like him, was another thing. "I suppose that works too, get some rest, Detective" he placed the glass on the bedside table "I have some work to do".

"You're going to leave me?" 

"Daniel" he shook his head "Detective Douche" he corrected "Will be here soon".

Chloe reached out for his hand "But, you're going to leave me?" Only Lucifer's father knew why she had developed attachment issues ever since he had left her before, but just the thought of him doing it again made her feel a wave of darkness, one she was so close to sinking under. 

Lucifer dropped her hand "Feel better soon, Detective".

 

Any idea who the blast from the past was?   
I am so sorry for how late this was!


	6. Lucifer's Bang Bang Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a vision of sorts comes Chloe's way can she decipher the deeper meaning of her existence with Maze and Amenadiel's help before another human is slayed atop a cross?   
> Meanwhile Dan gets an offer he literally can't refuse.

Chloe awoke to the light sound of music echoing around her, and if she wasn't mistaken it was the delightful melody from the un-used piano that probably needed to be retuned, but Lucifer's hands deposited enough magic across the dusty keys to make even the broken sound beautiful. Leaning up on her elbows, she slowly placed her bare feet on the cold marble floor and padded softly toward the bar top. 

His eyes were shut, the music flowing through his veins and breaking through his chapped lips "My lover's got humor, she's the giggle at a funeral, knows everybody's disapproval, I should've worshiped her sooner" his voice trembled, a cold shiver pouring like ice down his aching spine, but still he continued. "If the Heavens ever did speak, she is the last true mouthpiece, every sundays getting more bleak, a fresh poison each week, we were born sick you heard them say it, my church offers no absolutes, she tells me worship in the bedroom, the only Heaven I'll be sent to is when I'm alone with you". 

Chloe shuddered at the pain denting his features, the way his body racked with a weight she could not see as each word resounded within him made her feel ill. The next words he sung made her visibly flinch.

"I was born sick, but I love it, command me to be well, Amen, Amen, Amen" then his eyes shot open, a ruby red swirling around his irises, devoid of any happy emotion yet he would not look away from her as his voice darkened and his figure hunched over the keyboard, fingers dancing faster atop the keys. "Take me to church, I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies, I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife, offer me that deathless death" he stood from his seat and stalked toward her, hand beneath her chin as he whispered in her ear "Good Father, let me give you my life".

All she could manage was a breathless "Lucifer" as tears pooled in her eyes. 

"Not a word" he ordered, venom dripping from his tongue and burning her skin. "I get it now, I get it all, darling".

There was nothing sweet about his words, yet she still found herself leaning toward him.

"I know this is my Father's game, a trick to make me his new play thing, his puppet to manipulate and control" he rasped, lips bloody from the pressure of his teeth not too many moments ago. "No one prays to the Devil, Detective, no one searches for salvation in the epitome of sin, no one sends out a plea for redemption from the punisher and no one, no one" he spoke with resolution, "Wants me". Flinging his body backwards, he let out a humourless chuckle, "That is how I know you've been set on my path to eventually cause my demise, you were never mine to have, you are his" he spat with distaste.

"His?" She couldn't breathe, her chest so tight and her heart racing. 

"Jesus" he closed his eyes, willing himself to stay calm a little longer. "I had a little chat today with my brother, if you want to call him that" he shrugged, but the burden on his shoulders did not fall. "You know the stories, the first ever miracle to grace the earth was baby Jesus, God's most loved, his pride and joy, he told me today how another miracle was placed in the womb of a Penelope Decker, is it all making sense now, Detective Decker?" The growl that rumbled in his chest made a spark of lightning flash in the sky. "I should have known" Lucifer shook his head as he poured himself a drink, "I should have known why I got sent your way, divine meets Devil, another forbidden fruit to tempt me, except this time far more human" he ran his eyes longingly over her body, then turned away, he couldn't face her, couldn't look her in the eye after knowing she had used him as a pawn in the cruellest game yet. "You are his soulmate, that's why your voice was the finest sound I had ever heard, that's why purity surrounds you, I should have known that only angels look that" he waved his hand round, "Heaven sent". 

Chloe was on her feet and beside him in the next second "Lucifer, no" her voice broke, words laced with a thickness that made it hard to swallow. "You have to believe me, I prayed to you because I love you, because you have never and will never be the Devil to me, why on earth would I want to be Jesus' soulmate when I have a man as good as you?" Even to her, her words were verging on nonsensical, but he had to hear the pure devotion in her voice, she was irrevocably in love with him, she was his, not anyone else's, a hell ride was her favourite rollercoaster, she didn't yearn for warm waterfalls and fluffy wings, she craved the fall, she craved the angel who fell, for he was the only one who caught her when she was finally freed. 

"Don't" he gripped her wrist when she lifted her hand to touch him "No one wants to touch this" then his face changed, leathery skin coiling over his features, scars of fire marring his features and somehow he had never looked so full of fear. "Run, Detective". 

And she did. 

Chloe awoke with a scream, sweat dripping down her skin and soaking her hair, yet chills still made her hairs stand on edge. 

"Mummy" Trixie jumped onto the bed, small arms wrapping around her neck "Mummy, are you okay?" 

For a while she couldn't speak, could only nod "Lucifer, is he here?" 

She pulled back "No, wait" a wide smile filled her lips "Is Lucifer back, mummy?" 

"Yes, monkey" she squeezed her tighter "And we won't let him go again, can you just watch T.V. a sec? I just need to call Amenadiel" she patted her back. 

~~~

Daniel clenched his fists against his eyes till the wavering dots disappeared from his sight, heaving a sigh he rose his head "What, what do you want?" 

Raguel chuckled menacingly "I'm here to cash in my favour" he stepped to the side "Meet a friend of mine, most people know him as Jesus".

Before he could continue, Dan swore under his breath "Not another freak claiming to be tied to Heaven and Hell" he shook his head, eyes narrowing in as he took in the white robes that adorned Jesus' muscular figure. 

"To everyone else he is now your civilian consultant, take him on cases, ready him for the world and uh change his attire to something more fitting" his eyes glimmered with malicious intent. "Maybe a three piece suit? White of course, can't have the balance falling off the rail" he slid an envelope across the desk "For future use".

Unable to disagree, he nodded and held out his hand "Detective Dan Espinoza, nice to meet you" he grit his teeth, "Jesus". 

"Blessed be upon you, Detective" he leant down and brushed his lips against his bruised knuckles, stood straight and grinned "I cannot wait to do Heaven's work by your side".

~~~

Amenadiel turned his head toward Maze "Could it be a vision of some sorts?" He paused, unsure whether to open up about what he knew. "One of my brothers, Raguel, he said that because you refused to atone for your sin of loving Luci, that" his mouth was dry, "That he would continue to punish people, that he would punish you". 

Chloe watched as he turned away "Punish people like crucify them? I had a case where a woman was crucified on a cross, I didn't really think" she trailed off.

Maze blew a bubble with her gum, then stepped away from the bar "Aren't we all avoiding the big question here?" The duo looked her way as she rolled her eyes "Is Decker Jesus' soulmate? Or did your daddykins actually make her in the hopes she'd be Lucifer's bang bang girl?" 

 

Far too long, I know. I hope some of you are still reading!


End file.
